


Roman Holiday

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Poppaea and Barbara get re-acquainted.RP Fic.





	Roman Holiday

Poppaea had smiled as she moved to welcome Barbara home, her smile soft as she kissed her gently. 

"Welcome home sweet girl."

Barbara purred and kissed back softly.

"Thank you dear Poppaea..."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been well...how about you?"

"Good... although I missed you..."

Barbara smiled and kissed Poppaea again, this time on the throat.

"And I've missed you..."

Poppaea mewed softly, moving to wrap her arms around Barbara.

"Oh my love."

Barbara purred and lent into Poppaea's embrace. 

"Come to bed my darling..."

Barbara purred and nodded. Poppaea smiled and lead her to the bedroom. Barbara smiled and followed Poppaea. Poppaea smiled, turning to kiss her sweetly. Barbara mewed into the kiss. 

"Let me undress you, my precious?"

Barbara smiled and nodded.

"Of course you may."

Poppaea smiled, slowly stripping her, kissing her gently every so often. Barbara purred and murred as she was undressed. 

"My darling..."

Poppaea murmured, moving to gently kiss Barbara. 

"My beautiful Barbara..."

Barbara purred and stood in such a way as to leave her whole body open to Poppaea's gaze and if she so desired, her lips too. Poppaea murred and kissed her way down Barbara's neck, her lips brushing Barbara's collarbone. 

"I love you."

Barbara purred and mewed in response. 

"Mmmm, you still like that then gorgeous?"

"Ooooh yes."

Barbara murred. 

"More?"

"Yes please beloved Poppaea."

Barbara purred. Poppaea smiled and moved to kiss her way lower, pausing to suckle softly on Barbara's breasts. Barbara was soon mewling. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it."

Barbara purred. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Barbara purred. Poppaea murred and moved to kiss her way lower still. Barbara purred and began emitting soft, short and sharp little mews at each kiss as they got lower. Poppaea smiled, kissing her clit gently. Barbara squealed.   
"Still sensitive?"

Barbara nodded. 

"My darling."

Poppaea smiled, moving to slowly set a pace with her tongue. Barbara mewled and laced her fingers in Poppaea's hair. Poppaea murred and upped her pace. Barbara ground her hips into Poppaea's face and tongue. Poppaea continued to up her pace. Barbara soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
